


Milk and Cookies

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel eat breakfast. Hijinks ensue when Castiel is a brat.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Lazy Sunday Morning





	Milk and Cookies

Dean woke up late one Sunday morning. He looked blearily at his clock that said ten-thirty. He'd gone drinking with Sam and some of his friends the night before. Castiel had declined to go, insisting he was too tired. Dean stretched and got dressed before heading out to look for Castiel.

When he couldn't find Castiel inside the house, he looked outside the front window. Castiel's gold Continental was still parked in the driveway. With a frown, Dean went out the patio doors. He found Castiel sprawled across a patio chair with his feet elevated on the deck's railing, a bowl of Cookie Crunch resting on his bare stomach. Castiel took a bite of the cereal as Dean approached. Castiel wore only his pajama bottoms.

"Whatcha doing, Cas?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"By this time, you are usually knee deep in one project or another." One thing Dean rarely saw was Castiel sitting still. He was usually bouncing off the walls when he had nothing to do. 

"I'm getting old, Dean. Slowing down… Thinking of retirement…" Castiel responded drolly.

"Dude, you're 31. I think you got a few miles left in your gas tank."

Castiel snorted, "I can be lazy if I want to. You aren't the boss of me."

"Nobody is the boss of you, Cas."

"Go get yourself a bowl of cereal and join me at excelling at laziness, Dean. Go on, do it," Castiel gave him a petulant look.

Dean shook his head and went in to grab the cereal, a bowl, and some milk. He mumbled to himself, "But apparently Cas is the boss of me." Dean joined Castiel on the deck. As soon as Dean sat down and put the milk and cereal down on an end table, Castiel grabbed the cereal and poured himself some more. 

Castiel said, "Thank you, Dean. I don't mind if I help myself."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That was just a ploy to get me to get you the cereal. You didn't care if I joined you. Lazy ass."

Castiel put another spoonful in his mouth before responding, "Busted. I do, however, feel less guilty about being lazy if you are lazy as well."

"I slept in until 10:30. I think I qualify as the laziest," Dean argued. 

Castiel used his spoon to propel a piece of cereal at Dean. It bounced off Dean's nose. "You got dressed. I’m still in my pajamas. Epic level of lazy. Achievement unlocked."

Dean said, "I don't usually sleep in anything, so it might be embarrassing to leave the house with no pants."

Castiel smirked, "I'd be okay with it. I’m pretty sure Mrs. Petersen our neighbor would really like it," Castiel said referring to the elderly woman who lived behind him. "She's been a widow for about six years now. Tells me she's too old to date. You should give her eye candy."

Dean shook his head, "I'm not going to streak just to amuse the neighbor woman."

"It would amuse me too," Castiel said. He flung another piece of cereal at Dean's nose. When it hit Dean right between the eyes, Castiel shouted, "Bullseye."

Dean took his hand and wiped the soggy piece of cereal of his collar. "You are a brat today, Cas." Dean finally poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Castiel shoved another bite into his mouth and said with his mouth full, "I'm always a brat. What's this today crap? You're just finding this out now?" Castiel held out his phone and took a selfie of the two of them right as Dean took a bite of cereal. "And that's going on Instagram," Castiel snickered because Dean was just starting to take a bite when Castiel caught him. Dean's eyes were half closed, and his mouth was wide open.

Dean used his spoon to catapult a piece of cereal onto Castiel's bare chest. Castiel said, "I see shots fired."

"You shot me first."

"Who are you, Greedo? Or maybe your Han? Oh, yeah, you have a crush on Harrison Ford. I remember now."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Who doesn't have a crush on Harrison Ford? Sam's straight, and he has a crush on Harrison Ford."

Castiel nodded, "Fair point." Dean fired another piece of cereal, bouncing it this time off of Castiel's chin. Castiel narrowed his eyes and said, "That's two. You get two free shots because I shot first. Do it again, and there will be hell to pay."

Dean growled, "I'm not afraid of you." He shot another piece of cereal towards Castiel, who caught it midair and tossed it back at Dean. Before Dean could react, Castiel stood up and dumped the rest of his bowl of cereal onto Dean's head. He laughed as he backed away. 

Dean glared at him with milk coming down both sides of his face. "Uncool, Cas. Uncool."

"I warned you," Castiel tried to look innocent.

When Dean started to stand up, Castiel took off running across the yard and watched Dean warily. Dean ran after him with his bowl of cereal. Castiel squealed and started to dodge but Dean tackled him and they both landed in the grass. The cereal wound up between them, their faces inches apart. They stared at each other intently. Castiel said, "Dean…"

A voice from over the fence said, "What are you two young men up too? All that noise coming over the fence like that."

Castiel wiped some Cookie Crunch off of Dean's face. "Nothing ma'am. Just having some milk and cookies, Mrs. Petersen."

"Well, if you come to help me with filling the bird feeders, I've got some pie too," she called out over the fence.

"Duty calls, Dean," Castiel said and rolled to his feet. "You might want to come too. Her pie best thing since sex in a hot tub full of orange jello." Castiel walked off, still sporting pieces of cereal in his hair.

Dean just stared after him, trying to imagine the hot tub. After a moment he shook his head and just muttered, "Brat," and headed in to change clothes.


End file.
